He's Always Here For Me
by ShadowLake
Summary: An Undertaker fic. When he was in the Ministry.


He's Alway's Here for Me  
(I know Edge and Vicki weren't together in 1999. But bear with me here people...This is an Undertaker fic...)

Chapter 1

"You know I don't want to be your bridesmaid, Vicki." I complained.

She had sent for me after my interview. I reluctantly went to her office.

"You either be my bridesmaid or I will put you in a match...with McCool..." she said evilly.

My eyes grew wide. I feared Michelle. She is a true ass...

"Do we have an agreement?" Vicki asked smirking.

"Yes..." I said grudgingly.

Just then, Edge walked in. He strode to Vicki and kissed her. I quickly stood and turned, the urge to vomit quickly rising. Vicki began giggling as Edge spoke lowly. I opened the door. Before I closed it, I spoke.

"I hate that you banished The Undertaker. He'll be back...soon..."

I quickly closed the door and smiled as the two began to argue.

"Well, one for me..." I sighed and walked to my dressing room...

Undertaker and I have a history together. I would always confide in him. He would always have time for me. I was grateful for him, though certain people feared him. It was alright because 'Taker, (as I called him) trusted me. But Vicki took all of that away from us. I would have to be by her side at all times and obey her and Edge's demands. 'Taker tried to help me discreetly, but was quickly found out by Hawkins and Ryder. They told Vicki and she put him in a match with Big Show. She said that if he lost, he would be banished from the WWE. Let's just say that if he had won, Vicki would have made his sad life more unbearable.

That scene happened exactly three months ago to the day. I sighed everyday because I truly missed The Deadman...and how life was bearable...

(The next week, Friday)

Throughout the show, Vicki and Edge's marriage was over heard. The lively crowd booed loudly. Then the infamous gong sounded through the arena. The crowd roared, anticipating his dark return. My head shot up and a smile grew on my face. He would soon be back. I hummed, as I got dressed for that sickening pairing. The gown was floor-length. Blood red, sleeveless silk dress. I actually liked the gown. I curled my hair. It fell down my back in soft tight curls. My name is Elizabeth Sharzen. I'm 28 years old. 5'1" tall. Long Chestnut Brown hair down to my waist. Pale skin that has a slight pinkish color. Root beer colored eyes that were sparkling at the moment...

Ahem, the gown completed my breasts and soft curves. I was shapely. I wasn't skinny. I held my weight and figure well...

I stood in the ring, awaiting those two liars. The wedding bells tolled. Edge and Vicki strode down the lit ramp. I stood in a corner as they entered through the ropes. Vicki looked back at me sharply. I sighed and stepped by her side. The Pastor married the fouls souls...

"You may kiss the bride!"

As Edge lifted Vicki's veil, the lights went out. Gong! I ran back to the corner I was in minutes ago. The lights came back on. In place of the Pastor stood 'Taker. Vicki screamed and ran out o f the ring. The Pastor stood outside of the ring with his Rosary clasped to his thudding heart. I grew wide-eyed at the sight I beheld. (The Ministry Era.) He had grown a black goatee. His outfit was black, of course. His symbol was on his large chest. His tattooed arms glistened under the hot spotlights. His hair hung to the middle of his back and chest...I smiled...

He grabbed Edge by the throat. The crowd cheered then moaned when Hawkins and Ryder ran to his safety. Undertaker growled and threw Edge to the side. The crowd roared roared when he choke slammed both men. Desperate and scared, Edge pushed me forward. I collided into 'Takers hard chest. He looked down at me and grasped my arms in a soft grip. I stared up into his deep Emerald eyes, looking for the 'Taker I knew. I tried to back away, but he held me close. I looked back up at him, finding him glaring straight ahead. He bowed his head as the lights went out...We vanished...

(The next day.)

"Ugh...My head..." I groaned softly.

"That's the norm, Elizabeth." said a deep voice.

I opened my eyes, quickly regretting that action. My head ached. I groaned painfully. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing 'Taker sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked down at me with those sharp, penetrating eyes of his. I slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"At my home in Death Valley."

I looked around the room. The walls were made of beautiful mahogany wood. The floor was carpeted in plush black. The bed I was in was a Queen-size. So soft and warm. The covers were also black... He stared at me, his beautiful eyes searching mine.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked finally.

"That is not of your concern."

"I'm kidnapped. So I do think of it as my concern." I said, crossing my arms.

He grew silent. His gaze drifted downward, to my breasts. He suddenly stood.

"I will send for new clothes and food."

He turned and walked out of the bedroom, leaving me alone...wondering...

The room was deadly silent. I grew fidgety. I got out of bed and walked to the large window. I looked down into the yard and saw 'Taker walking with a large wolf. It was so huge...Its height almost came up to 'Takers' waist. A pitch-black color of fur. Its paws were huge. And its eyes...My God...An icy blue...

"Its beautiful..." I murmured.

I heard whispering. I gasped and quickly turned. Two minions walked into my room; one carrying a tray of food and the other, a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

Both bowed their heads and silently exited. I stepped to the items and looked them over. The clothes were mostly dark. Five pairs of shirts and jeans. The same with the underwear. I decided to wear the shirt with a beautiful red rose on the front. The jeans reminded me of Jeff Hardy's attire. The black jeans had various pockets on each leg. I smiled as I walked into the bathroom. Then I frowned. I had always wanted jeans like this...How come 'Taker knew?

I took a long hot shower, singing softly to myself. 'Taker was walking down the long elegant hallway when he heard my voice. He stopped in front of my bedroom door, listening silently. I was singing "Faithfully' by Journey.

As I sang, he pictured us together. He was smiling... He silently entered the room and sat on the bed. A tear slowly fell down his cheek as I sang. He slowly stood and walked out of the room, believing in his heart and mind that a lively soul, such as mine, would ever love his melancholic one...

I ate the meal that was brought for me. After I ate, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I returned, the tray was gone. I looked around the room, stupidly. I sighed and walked out of the room. I saw a black door with a golden handle at the end of the hallway. I walked to it and grasped the handle, turning it. I walked inside. A beautiful room it was. A large Marble fireplace took up half of a wall. The three other walls held shelves. Those various shelves held a multitude of books. Books really interested me. Especially Romance novels...  
I looked back at the fireplace. A large picture hanging on the wall next to the fireplace caught my eye. I stepped forward, to get a better look at it. The picture was of a tall man. He resembled 'Taker in many ways. I lifted my hand slowly toward the picture when a large heavy hand clasped my shoulder. I gasped and turned. There he was, glaring down at me.

"I'm sorry...I just-"

"Get out! NOW!" he yelled angrily.

I grew frightened. I ran out of the room and back to mine. I closed the door and ran to my bed and fell onto it. I took deep breaths as my heart thudded madly in my chest. A knock was heard at the door. I knew it him.

"Go away, 'Taker!" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." he said softly.

I stood and walked to the door. I opened it, glaring up at him. I slammed the door closed. He growled.

"Lizzy..."

All the anger I felt quickly subsided. I opened the door and looked down the hall. His large back faced me as he walked away. He had called me Lizzy...What he used to call me when we talked. I also harbored a deep crush toward this mountain of a man.

"Taker..." I said softly.

He stopped but didn't turn around. I walked up to him. I nervously grasped his black-cloaked arm and softly tugged. He turned around and looked down at me, his emotions hidden. I let go of his arm, although the feeling of his toned bicep against my fingers didn't help me any.

"Taker, why do you treat me the way you do? As I recalled, you trusted me. Do you still trust me or do I have to start at the beginning?"

He was silent. I felt anguish in my heart. I looked down and turned around. My back faced him now.

"Ido trust you." he said finally.

"You don't show it..." I said sadly.

"I'm a very quiet person."

"That doesn't mean that you treat me like an outsider, 'Taker." I said, turning back around.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." he said again.

"Me too..." I said and walked around him.

He turned and stared after me, wondering if I would continue feeling this way toward him...

I walked out into the lawn. It was warm and beautiful. I heard rustling in a nearby bush and turned to look at it. A large wolf stepped around the bush and slowly neared. My heart beat increased, the urge to run or scream fighting inside of me. I tried to calm down, knowing that a wolf can sense fear.  
The wolf inched closer. Coming to a stop, it circled me, sniffing me. Finally, the wolf sat down on my right side and nudged my hand with its snout. I lifted my hand and rest it upon the wolf's head.

"Midnight has never warmed up to anyone as quickly as he did you." 'Taker said from the doorway.

I jumped. Midnight stood and bowed his head toward 'Taker. He turned and trotted away. I watched then looked at 'Taker, who was staring at me intently.  
I sighed softly. I hadn't noticed that Midnight had silently walked up behind me. As I began to speak, Midnight pushed his head into the back of my leg. I cried out and fell. I instinctively closed my eyes, expecting my body to hit the hard ground...But I didn't...Instead, I felt a pair of large warm arms around me...  
I slowly opened my eyes and there he was. He held me close to him, like a man would when he would dip a woman at the end of a dance. Unknowingly and instinctively, my hands were on his chest. I felt how hard his chest really was without moving a finger. My eyes grew wide at our position. I looked up at him. His eyes were already on mine. For a minute, I saw several emotions portrayed in those mystic pools of deep green. He held my gaze for a while, never taking his arms from me.

"Taker..." I said softly, the urge to touch his face growing.

He slowly straightened with me still in his arms. My hands remained on his chest. His heartbeat remained the same as mine went crazy.

"I...I should go..." I said softly.

He reluctantly let go of me. I quickly walked back inside, blushing deeply at what just happened. He watched me, a yearning to grasp me in his arms never leaving his lonely heart. He looked down at Midnight, who sat on the grass, smirking.

"_Don't ask me why I did that...You know why..."_ Midnight said telepathically to 'Taker.

"_She cares for you, 'Taker. You should see it; I know I do."_

'Taker sighed.

"_How could she love someone who is dead..."_

_"Master-"_

_"Go. You've done enough, Midnight. Go rest."_

_"Don't be a fool, master."_

_"I said GO." '_Taker said, glaring down at the wolf.

Midnight growled but turned and left. 'Taker turned back around, toward his beautiful mansion and looked inside. He saw me sitting upon the sofa, watching a movie. He silently walked inside his mansion and stopped in the doorway of the living room. The sofa was facing the television, so he only saw the back of my head. He slowly walked to the sofa and sat down. I looked at him as he looked ahead. He was such a handsome man. When he smirked, my heart skipped a beat. And when he held me earlier, my heart raced. I need his touch...  
He took a chance and looked at me. He thought back to when he held me close to himself. He wanted more of that feeling. My small body molded to his large one. When I had spoke softly, his mind went blank. He had the urge to hold me again and again. He would never tire of it. He sighed softly. I instinctively placed a hand on his.

"What's the matter, 'Taker?" I asked, looking at him.

He sighed and met my gaze.

"You..." he said softly.

I flinched, feeling hurt.

"What do you mean?" I asked, reluctantly pulling my hand from his.

"Your touch, smell, the feel of your soft body against mine. Your beauty, inside and out, drives me insane...They make me want you in more ways than one..."

I grew wide-eyed and shivered. He slid closer to me. As he slid closer, his eyes harbored love and need.

"Taker...I need you...Please hold me..." I said softly, looking into his eyes.

He slid his arms around my waist and held me close. I laid my head and hand on his chest. He slowly stroked my hair. His gentle fingers touched my cheek, my neck and collarbone. I shivered. He softly pulled away from me and looked down into my eyes. He bent and finally kissed me. It was like fireworks on the 4th of July. I clutched him close, so close that his heart pounded against my chest. He groaned and pulled away. I whimpered.

"No...'Taker..."

"Hush, love. You're too innocent...You should get some rest..." he said and looked away.

"But I'm not tired..." I protested. "Am I'm not "too" innocent." I said, folding my arms under my breasts.

He sighed and shook his head. He slowly stood.

"For a man like me, you are too innocent. I wish you would see that."

I stood and looked up at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"You wouldn't have gone this far if you didn't like me. Hell 'Taker, don't you see? I like you..." I said, without thinking.

He looked down me, his eyes showing no emotion. My cheeks flushed a deep red in embarrassment. He smirked, sending my heart into a frenzy.

"You should rest now. It's late." his tone was soft yet hard, meaning that this conversation was over.

I sighed and turned. He watched me as I walked away. His eyes admired the sway of my hips, the way my hair swayed with my movements. He noticed a certain part of his body was rock hard...I had awaken his body and heart. He needed me; to touch me, hear me gasp in pleasure at what his fingers and mouth had to offer.  
Midnight lay outside on the soft grass. He had seen the whole bit. He smirked. Finally, 'Taker wouldn't be alone anymore...

It was hard for me to rest that night. All I thought of was him. I still felt his large warm hand in my hair and on my skin. My lips held the ever-loving warmth of his lips. I sighed and sat up. I got out of bed and pulled on a robe. I silently walked out of my room and down the long hallway. I quietly crept down the large staircase; grateful the floor didn't creak under my feet.  
I walked outside, wondering where 'Taker was. I sat down in a lawn chair and sighed again. I looked deep into the shadows, silently searching for those answers my mind just wouldn't reveal. I saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at me. I grew frightened. Then they moved; coming toward me...I was about to cry out when Midnight came into view...I heaved a sigh of relief. He walked up to me and sat beside me, placing his head upon my lap. I sighed softly and gently petted him. Slowly but surely, he closed his eyes. I hummed softly, watching Midnight. I looked back into the shadows, letting my mind drift.  
'Taker watched me silently from the shadows. He sighed softly at how gentle I was. He had urge to hold me again. He wondered if I thought the same.  
Midnight soon lifted his head from my lap and lay down next to my chair. He fell asleep. I wished that I could sleep so peacefully. I looked back into the shadows, wishing for 'Taker. Sighing, I stood. I bent down and softly petted Midnight's head.

"Goodnight, Midnight." I said softly.

I straightened and looked back into the shadows. I was lonely.

"Goodnight to you, 'Taker. Where ever you are...be safe..."

I walked back inside and up to my bedroom, where I softly cried myself to sleep...

(The next day.)

'Taker sat on the edge of my bed, watching me sleep. He had feelings for me... He never felt this way toward anyone before. He wanted to make me smile, laugh, sing and love him. To accept for who he is. I softly sighed, bringing him back to reality.

"Taker..." I said softly.

His eyes grew wide and his heartbeat increased. He knew I was dreaming, so he decided to see what my dream was about...

_He was outside, just like last night; watching me from the shadows. I wore a long, sleeveless black dress with heels. I stood and shed my heels. I ran to the middle of the lawn and twirled around. My hair was in a long braid down my back. I unraveled my braid, spreading my wavy hair across my shoulders. I laughed and twirled again._

_"Taker, join me..." I said happily, looking into the shadows._

_And he did. He slowly walked out of the shadows. I smiled softly at him. He looked down at what he wore. His long cloak and black jeans. He was shirtless, his beautiful chest exposed to me. The wind blew softly, spreading his cloak. Soon, we embraced. He held me close, his sensual eyes smoldering. He bent and kissed me..._

He exited my dream. He was shocked...Midnight was right...I loved him...

_'She loves me...'_ 'Taker said to Midnight.

_'Of course she does. Don't you see? The way she practically melted into a pool of desire last night...oops...'_

_'Yeah she...wait, you watched?'_ 'Taker glared down at Midnight.

_'Sort of...'_ Midnight said, looking away.

_'I told you to rest. My God, why do you persist on disobeying me?' 'Taker shook his head._

_'I'm sorry, Master.'_ Midnight whined and bowed his head.

'Taker sighed and patted Midnight's head.

'_Don't let there be a next time, wolf; 'cause I won't be so lenient.'_

_'Yes Master...Thank you...' _Midnight looked up at 'Taker gratefully.

'_Now get. I know you didn't rest well last night. Go rest.'_

_'Yes Master.' _

Midnight bowed his head and trotted away. 'Taker bent his head and groaned. He was tired. He walked back inside and sat down on the sofa. He laid down on its soft cushions, sighing gratefully. He closed his eyes and fell asleep...

I awoke and stretched. I stood and looked out of the window. I didn't see anything or anyone. I sighed and looked up toward the sky. A beautiful blue with few clouds here and there. The sun shone brightly over 'Taker's vast land.

"Taker..." I sighed, thinking of him.

I grabbed a pair of clothes and underwear and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower, singing again. I finished and got out, drying off. I dressed and brushed my long hair. I thought of the dream I had. I smiled and blushed. I put my hair in a ponytail and braided it, humming a random love song.  
I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. I made up my bed and walked out of the bedroom. I walked downstairs. Everything was quiet. I silently walked to the kitchen, in search of a coffee maker and coffee. I smiled when I saw both. I began to make the coffee and sighed at the wonderful aroma it released. I walked to the Dining Room and looked around. Nothing...I walked to the Living Room...It was there that I saw him lying on the sofa...asleep...He looked so peaceful when he slept. He lay outstretched, on his back. His hair fanned around his handsome face. His left hand rested upon his stomach as his right was under his head.

The coffee maker began to drain the last of the coffee, bringing me back to reality. I softly sighed and walked back to the kitchen. I grasped a black mug and poured myself a cup. I placed the coffee pot back on the cradle and turned it off. I walked outside, making sure I was quiet. I sat in the lawn chair I had last evening. I slowly drank my coffee, again admiring the beauty of the land. I grew sleepy. Soon, I fell asleep...

I awoke nice and warm...I was laying in my bed. I looked around the dim room and saw 'Taker looking out of the window. He turned and looked down at me. He walked to and sat in the bedside. He softly caressed my cheek. I smiled up at him. He smirked, making me blush. He sighed deeply and looked away. I placed a hand on his arm.

"Talk to me, 'Taker."

"I have to take you back tomorrow." he said sadly.

My heart dropped. I fell back against the pillows, dread filling my light heart. Tears welled in my eyes.

"But I don't want to go...'Taker please..." I begged.

"Do you think I want this, Elizabeth?" he asked, looking down at me.

I looked away; a tear fell down my cheek.

"Vince is wondering where you are...He suspects I kidnapped you against your will...You must return..." he said and stood.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning...I'm sorry..." he said and walked out of the room.

"So am I..." I said and cried myself to sleep...

I awoke depressed. I showered and dressed. I walked downstairs, looking for 'Taker. I found him sitting in the same lawn chair I sat in. He was petting Midnight. Midnight looked up and wagged his tail. 'Taker turned his head and looked at me. Our eyes connected for that split second.

"I'm ready..." I said quietly.

He looked forward and sighed deeply. He stood and walked to me. I was numb because I didn't want to be away from him...I loved him... He stopped in front of me and outstretched his arms. I closed the gap in between us.

"You need to be near me with teleportation." he said, wrapping his muscular arms around me.

"I understand..."

Suddenly, the mansion became blurry. I closed my eyes as a whirling sensation came from all sides of me. Then it stopped. I grasped 'Taker's waist to steady myself. I looked up at him. His eyes showed quick emotion. Sadness and regret were those emotions. His hand slid up from my waist to the back of my head, tilting it backwards. My heartbeat increased. He slowly bent. He was going to kiss me again...

"Elizabeth Sharzen! Where've you been?!" Mr. McMahon yelled, walking up to me.

'Taker bowed his head and vanished. My heart broke. Vince reached me and turned me around.

"Well?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I was sick...Had to take some time off..." I said softly.

"Edge and Vicki are worried 'bout you. They miss you."

That just made me more depressed.

"Come. I've got a script for you to memorize..."

(One week later.)  
I slowly approached the ring. My outfit was the one I wore when 'Taker brought clothes to me. The shirt with a beautiful red rose on it and cargo jeans. I wore a long sleeveless black trench coat. The crowd cheered loudly as I entered the ring. I grasped a microphone and began to speak.

"Well, thank you for the warm welcome home, Austin Texas." I said with a fake smile.

The crowd cheered.

"So, I hear that Vicki and Edge "miss" me."

The crowd booed.

"Thank you. I don't believe a single word that comes out of their grotesque mouths."

The crowd cheered.

"And I-"

"Excuse me!" Vicki shrieked loudly.

The crowd booed.

"I said EXCUSE ME!" Vicki screamed.

The crowd booed loudly.

"I don't miss you. Edge doesn't miss you. Hawkins and Ryder don't miss you...Face it Elizabeth, you're a no talent bitch." Vicki said, entering the ring.

I stood there, shocked. Edge's music began to play. Edge, Hawkins and Ryder walked down to the ring, Smirks on their demonic faces. As they entered the ring, Vicki slapped the hell out of me. She began to beat me up. Hawkins and Ryder laughed. Edge grabbed my arms and held me tightly, my arms behind my back. I was helpless. As Vicki prepared to punch me, 'Taker's music began. (American Badass Era. Rollin', Rollin' Rollin')  
He straddled a Harley. The crowd screamed excitedly. His long hair was a lighter brown, just a little shorter. He was still handsome as ever. Edge and Vicki were surprised, not to mention Hawkins and Ryder.

They were all staring at 'Taker. I took advantage. I yanked myself from Edge's grip and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying toward the ropes. I attacked Vicki. She screamed and fought back. 'Taker entered the ring and began fighting Hawkins and Ryder. As you may know, 'Taker prevailed. He choke slammed both men. He looked at Edge, who screamed and ran out of the ring. 'Taker turned toward Vicki, who was kicking me repeatedly in the shoulders. 'Taker stepped to her and grabbed her hair and yanked hard. She screamed and turned, only to scream in fear. He grabbed her throat and choke slammed her hard against the canvas. The crowd roared loudly. She rolled out of the ring, coughing uncontrollably. 'Taker looked down at me, his eyes soft. He bent and helped me to my feet. The crowd cheered again.  
I leaned against 'Taker's hard body. He lifted a microphone to his lips and spoke.

"Consider this a lethal warning. Stay out of my yard and stay away from my woman." 'Taker said and dropped the microphone to the canvas.

The crowd became confused. Some cheered and some and some became quiet. 'Taker looked down at me, his eyes soft and loving. I smiled up at him and softly caressed his cheek. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me and bent. His lips met mine in a soft, passionate kiss. The crowd roared. Vicki screamed the word 'no' repeatedly, while Edge, Hawkins and Ryder staggered backstage...

'Taker took me back to his mansion on his bike. I was so thrilled to ride a bike. He chuckled deeply as my arms tightened around his waist. I laid my head against his back, loving the moment. He pulled up in a long driveway and turned off his bike. He got off and outstretched his hand to me. I graciously took it. We walked hand in hand to his mansion. He opened the door and held it open for me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

My heart swelled. Midnight saw me and ran up to me, almost knocking me to the floor if it weren't for 'Taker. I fell against his hard, strong chest. He never wavered. He grasped my shoulders with his large hands; balancing me, yet not pushing me away from his hot body. He held me close, so close that I felt the hardness of his erection on my lower back. I held back a wanting moan.

"Midnight! I'm glad to see you, too." I said and laughed.

"Down, 'Night. Let the lady settle down for a while before you maul her."

Midnight whimpered but did as 'Taker said. For some odd reason, Midnight's eyes became knowing, like a humans. And he smirked...Wait, can a wolf smirk?  
Midnight turned and bounded back outdoors, leaving 'Taker and I alone. His grasp loosened but didn't let go. He still held me close to his warm, rigid body.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, deep in thought.

"Shoot." he said, releasing me.

I turned as 'Taker walked to the kitchen sink and washed his hands.

"This may be a little far fetched, but please bear with me here. Is the tall man that is in the portrait upstairs...Midnight?"

He froze. He slowly turned, his gaze stone cold.

"Yes...How'd you know?" he asked softly.

"The eyes..."

"Darlin', that man in the portrait died in a horrible fire. He was reincarnated to the wolf you see today."

"Is he related to you?" I asked curiously.

His gaze slowly lifted to mine.

"Yes, love. He is my father..."

I stood there in shock...

"My God...'Taker, I'm so sorry..."

He sighed. I decided to drop the issue. I turned and walked to the Living Room and sat down on the sofa. 'Taker walked into the room and looked down at me intently.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"You...C'mere..." He said, his voice low and husky.

I slowly stood, knowing my knees couldn't support me. I took a few steps then tripped over my clumsy feet. He caught me just in time. My hands against his chest, his on my lower back. I looked up into his smoldering eyes and immediately wanted him. I wound my arms around his waist and pulled him forward. I stepped backwards until the back of my legs touched the sofa. I sat down, then laid back, pulling 'Taker down with me. Finally able to, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled triumphantly. He released me and placed both hands on the soft cushions.

"You tryin' to seduce me, beautiful?" he asked with a crooked smirk.

"Define 'seducing'." I said softly, running my fingers through his long hair.

He growled and kissed me. I laughed softly. His hands slowly drifted up towards my breasts. As he was about to touch me, I grasped his hands. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow, his green eyes mischievous.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Alright."

"Anything you want?"

"Steak." he said immediately.

"Alright handsome..." I said and laughed...

'Taker watched me intently as we ate. I occasionally glanced up at him and blushed when our eyes met. I immediately looked down. We finished dinner. I stood and grasped my plate. I turned and there he was, looking down at me. I softly gasped. He took my plate from my hands and set it back down on the table. He cupped my face in his large hands and kissed me deeply. I gasped and leaned against him, clutching him weakly to my aroused body.  
As his tongue ravished my mouth, his hands slid down to my rear and squeezed. I moaned wantingly against his warm lips. We separated, breathless. I looked back down at the table and gasped...Our plates were gone...

"My minions took care of it." he said softly.

"Oh..."

He turned me to the table and lifted me onto it. He spread my legs and stood in between them. I pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He growled lowly as my breathing quickened. We kissed again. I ran my hands under his shirt and up his back. His muscles trembled under my fingers. We parted again. I pulled his shirt off. His body was beautiful...Beautifully toned chest and abs...Not to mention his arms...I ran my fingers down his chest, getting low, sultry moans from the one I've grown to love.  
He tore my shirt off of my body and threw it to the floor. He unclasped my bra and pulled it off, throwing it also to the floor. He gently pushed me back against the top of the table. He bent and kissed my breasts. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently pulled my arms from his neck and placed them on the table. I groaned as he smirked, bending back down and resumed to kissing my breasts.

"I hate you..." I moaned softly.

"Hmm..."

He smirked against my warm skin as I moaned loudly, arching my back into his touch. He let my wrists go and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them off with one fierce tug. I gasped as my panties came off as well. He looked down a t my throbbing sex and groaned. He leaned down on top of me lightly as his right hand delved between my legs. As his finger grazed me, I cried out. He quickly smothered my cries of passion with his lips. As his tongue thrust into my welcoming mouth, he pushed his finger into me. And my God... It felt good...

"Taker!" I gasped as a second finger delved into me.

His long fingers pumped all the way up to the knuckles. I quivered as I felt an amazing feeling begin to wash over me. At that moment, he pulled his fingers from me. I groaned, wanting to feel that feeling all the way through. He quickly shed his pants. My eyes grew wide at his massive length...The tip was dripping with need. He grasped my wrists again, and smiled when I moaned the word 'no'. His smile quickly vanished. His handsome features grew dark and his eyes sparkled with lust. He licked his lips and spoke.

"You're gonna enjoy this, beautiful...I know I will..."

He quickly embedded himself inside of me.

"Taker!" I screamed.

Pain grew in my groin as I slowly adjusted to his massive length. He kissed the tears away as they fell from my eyes. He remained still as my body slowly welcomed him. He looked down into my eyes, as if in asking for approval to move. I nodded slowly. He moved his hips up and I gasped, pleasure overriding pain.

"So you're feelin' me, beautiful. Good, then I won't stop..." he whispered into my ear.

He pumped rhythmically, kissing me deeply and passionately. I moaned in utter pleasure as his shaft completed me. He released my wrists and placed his hands flat on the table. I grasped his strong back, holding him close as he pumped fluently into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and met his powerful thrusts. Soon his movements became urgent. His pace quickened as I moaned for more. I came...I grasped his strong shoulders and screamed as the orgasm ripped through my body in spasms. He kept pumping, trying to find his own release when I tightened around his engorged length. He roared and came, his hot seed shooting up inside of me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, his thrusts coming to a slow stop. We lay there breathless, intertwined like vines.  
He wound his arms around me and hugged me close. I was still reeling from the mind-blowing orgasm I've just had. So I wasn't able to respond much.

"I love you beautiful...I will never tire of thee's lovin'..." he whispered.

"I love you, too..." I whispered and fell into a peaceful sleep...

The End


End file.
